


Morning Proposal

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just adorableness that broke free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had thoughts that involved the following: a kitten, a ring, and a proposal. So this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Proposal

                Regina is woken up by something tickling her face and she lets out a groan, “Emma stop before I hurt you.” Emma doesn’t say anything but she does hear something that’s sort of a meow but it comes out like a squeak. She cracks an eye open and sure enough there is a kitten stumbling around on the blanket that covers her. It moves back to her face and nudges her cheek before letting out another meow/squeak. Regina is confused as to how this small creature got into her house and is further perplexed on how it had gotten onto her bed. She picks up the kitten with one hand and rolls onto her back. If this was Emma’s way of saying that she had gotten their family a kitten she was going to have a few choice words for her girlfriend. Regina was looking at the black and white kitten in her hand when she saw that it had something tied around its neck. She moves the kitten closer and sees that there is a ring hanging from the yarn tied loosely around its neck. Regina unties the piece of string then puts the kitten down on her stomach and after she pulls the ring off the yarn she drops it. The kitten goes right for the yarn while she inspects the ring. It’s a small diamond ring. Nothing special. The current date inscribed on the inside of the band. Regina’s forehead crinkles in confusion. Then the door to her and Emma’s room open and Emma walks in with a shy grin on her face. Regina looks at her as she walks closer and says, “We’re not keeping the kitten. There’s nothing you can say that will change my mind on that.”

                “Marry me.”

                Regina sits there stunned then she whispers, “What?”

                Emma sits down on the edge of the bed then she takes the ring from Regina and as she slides it onto her ring finger she smiles, “Will you Regina Mills, former Evil Queen but now new parent of this adorable kitten, marry me.”

                “Emma….” She breathes. Her vision begins to blur from the unshed tears that form in her eyes but she leans in and captures Emma’s lips for a tender kiss. As she pulls away she nods, making the tears fall, “Yes. Yes I will marry you, you idiot.”

                Emma chuckles then the two of them kiss again but it’s interrupted by a tiny meow/squeak. Emma picks up the kitten and scratches it behind the ear as she asks, “What shall we name her?”

                Regina is wiping at her eyes and she chuckles, “I don’t care.”

                “Aw come on. You have to care. She helped me propose to you.”

                Regina looks at her girlfriend-no fiancée and shakes her head. She reaches out and scratches the kitten under her chin and says, “How about March? A reminder of the month that we got engaged?”

                Emma looks down at the kitten and asks, using a baby voice, “What do you think of that Ms. March?”

                Regina scrunches her face up at that question, “Don’t call her that. It makes her sound like a calendar pinup.”

                Emma chuckles then she kisses Regina before whispering, “I love you.”

                “I love you too.” Regina says quietly as she rests her hand on Emma’s cheek. This was her life now and her future. She couldn’t have been happier and the tiny meow that comes from the kitten resting between them sounds like she couldn’t agree more.


End file.
